Not Too Late
by McSatan
Summary: New YorkAddison's marriage is falling apart. She wants to fix it so she cooks dinner for Derek, but he doesn't show. Mark does. [Addek]


A/N: One shot, most likely, not too sure at this point. I think I did this as a response to a challenge on Live journal but it's been like a few months or more since I've worked on this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

Not too late

The ring of the phone resounds through the house. She had been expecting it, but she doesn't move; there's no indication that she's even heard it. She lets the machine pick it up.

"Hi," Addison voice came through the answering machine. "You've reached the Shepherds." Then Derek's voice came through the machine, "Leave a message and we'll get back to you."

"Addie? Are you there?" There was a slight pause. "I know you really wanted me to come home early but something's come up. I'm really sorry… I love you." There was a soft click of the line going dead.

Addison gazed out the window and watched the tiny droplets of water splatter on the pane. The rain was really light but judging by the ominous dark clouds and the distant roll of thunder, it didn't take a meteorologist to know that it was going to worse, a lot worse.

Her bare feet dragged against the cold wood floor as she made her way to the dining table. She stared at the candles that she lit, the dinner that she had prepared.

The creak of the front door opening caught Addison's attention. A little spark of hope ignited inside her but the spark quickly went out. She chided herself for thinking that it could have been him.

The guest cleared his throat announcing his already known presence.

"Honey I'm home." Mark yelled from the foyer.

Addison sighed and came from the kitchen to greet him, "Hey."

Mark offered a small smile, "Derek is--"

"Yeah I know. He called," She said bitterly.

"Addie, don't be mad, he's just doing his job."

"Don't," she returned sharply. "Don't make excuses for him,"

Mark put his hands up defensively. "Don't bite my head off. I'm just the messenger."

"Sorry. I know it's not your fault. I just thought that…" Mark put his hand on Addison's shoulder squeezing it gently.

"Hey," Mark said softly. "He'll start to realize what an idiot he is for not being with his gorgeous wife. Then everything will be alright."

A small smile crept onto Addison's face, "Thanks." Mark somehow knew how to make everything better. He made this terrible day better but it didn't take away her anger she had toward Derek. "I made dinner," Addison suddenly stated. "It was for Derek and I but… why let it go to waste? Join me?"

"I'd love to."

- - -

They had finished their dinner and Mark had not talked about any hot nurses, or made any inappropriate comments, and made no physical contact. Mark usually made inappropriate comments, talked about hot nurses, or was overly touchy, even with Addison. However, tonight he was just perfect, and it was bugging Addison.

They were sitting on the couch watching an old film on TV because Addison had asked Mark to stay with her until Derek came home. They sat millimeters apart from each other not saying a word.

Finally Addison broke the silence, "Stop it."

"What?"

"You're being a gentleman…"

"And that's bothering you?"

"Yes. You're trying to be Derek. I don't want Derek. I want Mark."

Mark tried to ignore the fact that she had said that she wanted him. He knew what she really meant but couldn't help but thinking that she really wanted him.

"Maybe I should go." Before Mark could get up, her lips crashed into his. He knew she was vulnerable, she was lonely and mad and a little bit tipsy and she was—hot. He knew she wouldn't be doing this in any other situation. He should have pushed her off but he was Mark and Mark was a sane man. And like any other sane man he went against all reason and kissed back and they slowly made their way up to the bedroom.

Addison was mad at Derek. She was tired of being alone, of being disappointed. She wanted to get back at him. She wanted him to feel the way she did but this was not the way. Sleeping with Mark wasn't going to solve anything.

She broke free from Mark's lips and distanced herself from him. "Mark—I'm so sorry. I… you should go."

"Addie,"

"Please, just leave."

- - -

Derek came home, exhausted. He saw the half melted candles in the dining room and the dishes in the sink and realized what he had missed. Derek sighed he knew there were problems with his marriage but he didn't want to confront them. If he did, it would make everything seem real. It would make them seem like they weren't Derek and Addison anymore, the perfect couple.

He made his way upstairs to the bedroom. It was well after midnight, and Derek expected Addison to be asleep. She was sitting at the foot of their bed, arms wrapped around her legs. Her eyes were puffy and red, it was clear that she had been crying.

Derek took the scene in and that's when something in Derek clicked. He sat down next to her and put his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her. Addison dug her face into his shoulder and started to cry. "I'm sorry," she choked out.

"It'll be okay," He whispered softly. It was time to let go of the false impression that they didn't need to work anything out. That he could just ignore the problems and go on with their lives. It was all real now. "I promise it'll be okay. I'll do whatever it takes."

The end?

A/N: Reviews would be lovely.


End file.
